csofandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson M1928
|knockback = 13% |stun = 38% |source = Mileage Auction |damageB = 24 107 (10th) |damageC = 24 138 (10th) |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = }}Thompson Chicago is a submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. It was purchasable through Vintage Collection set or directly from Shop. Overview A submachine gun which holds 50 rounds for each round with .45 ACP. It was very famous during the prohibition era and often used by mafias. Advantages *High magazine capacity *Cheap *Good accuracy *Low recoil *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *High damage Disadvantages *Expensive caliber type ($25 for 12 rounds) *Long reload time (3.7 seconds) *Shares the same ammunition with .45 ACP caliber users Release Date Normal= *Singapore/Malaysia: 27 July 2011. *Indonesia: 10 October 2012. *Turkey: 21 August 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *Singapore/Malaysia: 25 April 2013. *Indonesia: 1 May 2013. *Turkey: 16 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Tips *'Normal matches': Average 4 hits are needed to kill a full health enemy with this weapon. *'Zombie Mods': A 50 rounds Thompson Chicago can do 1400 ~ 2800 damage to zombies. *'Scenario': After purchasing this submachine gun for $2000 and its ammunition for $1250, the player will have $4250 as reserve. Variants *Thompson Gold - Was obtainable from Code Box. Lighter and boasts a high rate of fire but less accurate. *JANUS-3 - Developed by Aegis Lab, this Janus Transformation System-equipped prototype version of Thompson Chicago is chambered with 50 rounds of .45 ACP. It can be transformed into Janus form after hitting with a certain number of shots, causing tremendous damage to the victim. Weapon Enhancement Thompson M1928 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Users Terrorists: *Red Beret Condottiere: Seen in some promotion posters. Counter-terrorists: * : Used by the Special Air Service in the 1940s - 1960s. Comparison to P90 Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Cheaper (-$350) *More accurate (+2%) *Enhanceable Neutral *Same recoil (9%) *Same magazine size (50) *Purchasable by both teams Negative *Cash point *Slightly lower fire rate (-1%) *Slightly heavier (+1%) *Expensive caliber price ($25 for 12 rounds) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) Gallery Thompson Chicago= thompson viewmodel.png|View model File:Thompson_worldmdl_hd.png|World model thompson shopmodel.png|Shop model Thompson.gif|Store preview Cs italy0086.jpg|In-game screenshot P2 045.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Vintage collection.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster thompsonwll.jpg|Korea poster thompcp.jpg|China poster Snapshot_20131015_1632070.jpg|Obtained from Code Box thompson hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Gold= File:Thompsongold_viewmodel.png|View model thompsongold worldmodel.png|World model File:Thompsongold_shopmodel.png|Shop model De aztec0006.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zs_2gate_20130725_1928540.jpg|Ditto, drawing File:Thompsongold_hud.png|HUD icon 30339_477075162345106_1434733042_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 120425184552_newloot2446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster thompsongwll.jpg|Korea poster thgcp.jpg|China poster File:Smg1_thompsong_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster |-| Expert= File:Thompson_6_viewmodel.png|View model Expert.jpg|World model File:Taiwan_poster_2.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Thompson Chicago Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Thompson_8_viewmodel.png|View model w_thompson_mas.jpg|World model File:Taiwan_poster_2.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Thompson Chicago Master Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot Thompson Chicago.jpg|Successed enhancing Thompson Master Gargoyle |-| 10th Anniversary= File:Thompsongs_viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *This weapon has words "John Dillinger" and "Public Enemy No. 1!" with a paint job of three mafias, a reference to John Dillinger, Pretty Boy Floyd and Baby Face Nelson. Also there's skull and roses engraved on its texture, which was excised from the golden variant. *This is the first submachine gun that can be enhanced. However, it does not apply to the Golden variant. *This gun is incorrectly shown to be fired from a closed bolt. External links *Thompson submachine gun at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:World War II weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants